


The Witch Queen's Revenge

by JackBivouac



Series: Reign of Winter [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Cows, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Harems, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Old Age, Other, Prison Sex, Rape, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trees, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: Adventures in the dungeon harem of Witch Queen Elvanna





	1. Toys of the Queen

Elvanna, Witch Queen of Irrisen, was not the forgiving sort. As soon as she took the throne, she imprisoned her mother, Baba Yaga herself, and set about hunting down every last one of her mother’s allies, starting with Mametqul.

Mametqul was a lavender-skinned sepid div. He stood thirteen feet tall without counting the pointed curl of his four horns. Elvanna had him locked in a tower dungeon shackled to the wall in chains of magic ice.

A collar of ice leashed his throat to the wall while the chains around his wrists kept his arms spread. The shortness of the chains around his ankles forced him to kneel. The div glowered up at his captress.

“You will never rise to the height of your mother’s most watery shit,” Mametqul growled.

A muscle flexed in the witch queen’s snow-white jaw. She snapped her fingers. A thick band of glacial blue magic wrapped around the div’s mouth, completely gagging him.

“Much better,” Elvanna smiled. With the prison securely bound and blissfully muted, she drew a dagger and sliced through his rich, vibrant silk garments. Her icy blue eyes widened at the sight of the giant’s cock. “Much, much better.”

She flung her hand at the floor, casting a thirty-two-foot summoning circle upon the ground. Hell’s own red glow poured up from the glyphs into the shape of a gargantuan infernal crocodile. The beast was black-scaled with leathery red wings and a crest of red fur around its head that ran down to the tip of its tail.

“Warm up our prisoner, won’t you?”

The crocodile’s eyes glowed infernal red. It closed its massive jaws around the div’s giant cock and coiled its rough, burning tongue tight around his shaft.

Mametqul’s pupil-less eyes widened in icy fear as the crocodile’s rough tongue pumped and squeezed his waking dick into turgid erection. The div yanked at his chains, straining to free himself.

The magic ice held, clinking with the teasing lightness of glass. At the first bead of precum, the infernal crocodile released the div’s dick. It vanished into fading red light.

Elvanna licked her blue lips, cool slick wetting her frigid cunt. She let her sheer, royal robes slip to the dungeon floor and squatted down like a common whore. She moaned like one as well at the first push of Mametqul’s solid, heated head through her pussy lips.

The witch queen reached up and grabbed her bound mount by the horns. She threw her ankles over his shoulders, squealing like a sow as the jump screwed her pussy to the hilt on the div’s giant cock. She continued squealing and bucking in a senseless frenzy on Mametqul’s dick until her pussy clenched him as tight as the crocodile’s coiled tongue.

Mametqul shuddered in defeat, his traitorous cock swelling to bursting in his captress’ wringing walls. Seed exploded from the tiny hole in his head, swelling the witch queen’s belly as he filled her ravenous womb with every last drop.

Elvanna convulsed and howled in orgasm on his pumping dick, milking him dry. She climbed off onto unsteady legs with a deeply satisfied sigh. His cum trickled down her inner thighs.

“Congratulations, you pathetic bitch. You’ve earned the right to live as my fucktoy, for now. Enjoy your stay--it’s gonna be a long winter.”


	2. Forever a Student

Elvanna reserved the next largest cell in her dungeon for a very special prisoner, Vigliv, the norn mentor of Baba Yaga herself. And   
the current witch queen herself, not that she liked to recall the awkward decades spent floundering in the arcane arts.

"You always were a bit slow, weren't you?" said a deep, feminine voice as husky as the sweep of branches over stone.

"Shut your mouth, you wooden whore," Elvanna snapped as icily as a frost.

Vigliv, sixteen feet tall, when standing, hung suspended from the dungeon ceiling. Cold iron chains cold and wrapped down the length of her rowan-bark arms. Two more chains had been looped, one under either knee, to bend and spread her legs.

The norn's hair was the leafy lengths of small branches. Her eyes were large chips of hard amber.

"Though if I'm slow, I suppose you ought to teach me to be faster," said the witch queen, casting aside her sheer robes. She clapped both palms together. She pulled them apart, an orb of glittering ice magic between them.

A thick, smooth dildo of ice formed in her hand. She pointed with the other. The remaining magic whirled into veritable spear of heavy, blunted ice.

"No! You wouldn't dare!" The norn rattled the chains with her struggling protest.

"I'm not leaving until I learn something, Teacher." With a vicious grin, Elvanna pushed her dildo into her own anus.

The magically link spear followed suit. It screwed upward into the norn's stiff, wooden anus.

Vigliv screamed, Elvanna's spear carving a new, brutally stretched path through her tight, wooden shaft. She kicked and writhed in her chains, the rigid spear slamming her gut like a battering ram where she was only used to the fibrous vine cocks of her kind.

The witch queen rubbed her clit and pistoned mindlessly, all revenge nearly forgotten in her wanton pursuit of orgasm. As she shifted the dildo's angle, she unwittingly nailed herself in the g-spot.

Elvanna yowled like a cat in heat. Vigliv grunted and choked, falling slack in her chains with uncontrollable, body-wracking spasms. The orgasms the spear raped into the norn's anus were spears themselves, lancing her helpless body through from her crotch to the clench of her fingers and toes with inescapable pleasure.

"You ARE fast," the witch queen grunted between panting breaths. Lucky her.

Elvanna continued fucking her own anus, impaling Vigliv's ass to the hilt of the spear with her. Much to the near senseless norn's despair, Elvanna then switched to fuck their pussies too.

Vigliv was unconscious by the time the witch queen had her fill of fuck. The norn's body hung like a butchered meat from the chains. Resinous rowan sap oozed from her irrevocably ravaged cunt to puddle on the dungeon floor.

The spear, Elvanna left as a massive plug Vigliv's broken anus. It would melt. In time.


	3. Rime of the Ancient Cowgirl

As for Baba Yaga, Queen Elvanna kept the ancient crone in the deepest, groadiest, and most secure cell in the palace dungeons. Currently, it doubled as a stable.

The witch queen opened the top half of the metal stable door. She wrinkled her nose at the suffocating stink of ox, ox-shit, and ox-musk.

The oxen creature sharing its stable with Baba Yaga was a fifteen-foot-long, two-thousand-pound catoblepas. Thick antlers curled from its boar-like head. Spiny plates covered its giant, bullish body. The beast exhaled greenish, genuinely poisonous breath with every rutting grunt.

The ancient crone was bound naked to its underbelly in enchanted ropes of braided silver, iron, and marrow. Her arms, bound at the elbows and wrists dangled down with her sagging tits. Her wrinkled legs were spread behind her, tied at the calf to the outside of the catoblepas' hindlegs.

The beast's giant, oxen cock tore her ancient walls apart as it pistoned through her tight, wrinkled asshole. Baba Yaga hissed and grunted through her snow white teeth at every organ-displacing pound, the catoblepas' cock visibly distending her belly.

"Enjoying yourself, Mother?" Elvanna cackled even as she pinched her nose to ward off the stench.

Baba Yaga couldn't answer. She couldn't form a single coherent thought under pain of the monstrous assault in her over-stretched anus.

Without warning, the beast reared up to brace its cloven hoofs against the metal wall. The crone slid balls deep in its impaling cock. Baba Yaga choked out a strangled nasal squeak as the head of its massive dick rammed her to the base of her lungs.

Her ancient anus clenched in agonized shock, her bound body jerking and wracking against the catoblepas' plates underbelly. Equal parts pain and pleasure exploded through the crone's body on a wave of bestial seed.

Elvanna watched in sneering, nose-pinched delight as the cattle pumped her mother's bound, convulsing body full of its cum.

"Enjoy, Mother dear." With a teasing wave, she shut the door on the beast and its cum-cow.


	4. Winter's Farewell

After a long day of torturing her prisoners, Elvanna returned from the dungeons to the inner sanctum of her frozen place. The witching chamber was cut from the heart of the ice into the shape of a crescent moon.

A pale glow from the center of the room illuminated two tall ice sculptures. The one on the left was a crude female figure with exaggerated feminine features, an ancient goddess of fertility whose name was lost to the passage of time. 

The one on the right was more refined in detail. The delicate sculpture stood tall and proud, robed in witch’s garb. Her left hand extended outward to receive a supplicant, and her right held a crescent moon above her head.

Between the two statues, an ancient, pitted iron cauldron bubbled over a fire pit, steam rising from its contents, and giving forth the pale, white radiance that provided the room’s dim light. A tall mirror of black ice stood behind the cauldron.

The witch queen bent over the cauldron to fill a ladle with its restorative brew. As she rose and sipped, she caught sight of three haunting shapes in the black mirror. One red, one white, and one black.

Elvanna dropped the ladle. “Guards!”

The Icecrown of Irrisen upon her head grew as cold as polar midnight. Three huge elder ice elementals rose up on serpentine tails of slithering ice.

Crack! A searing hot whip cut the first in twain, followed by an explosion of heat that sent its ice shards flying through the sanctum.

Shhhink. A ghostly white scythe severed the second’s body from tail. The two pieces clattered to the frozen floor.

Zzzwww. A greatsword black as coal smoke split the third straight down the middle. The two halves slid across each other on their way down.

The witch queen roared a curse upon the Rider of Red, the Rider of White, and the Rider of Black. In doing so, she plunged the entire sanctum into the brutal chill of arctic night, the true spell of polar midnight. None could survive its ice-entombing freeze.

But at the height of the spell’s fatal plunge, the cauldron at the center of the room began to bubble. The bubbles erupted geyser-like from the cauldron to flood the room in toil and trouble. For Elvanna.

In a chorus of pops, the room cleared to reveal a new shape in its midst. Gen, Sen, and Matveius knelt in a semicircle behind a rag and shawl wearing crone.

“Mother,” Elvanna hissed. “How did you…?!”

Before the usurping witch queen could finish her question, Baba Yaga’s wrinkled palm was upon her forward. The voice died in her throat. She felt herself shrinking in on herself, robes and crown falling away from an armless, legless wooden body.

Baba Yaga picked the painted matryoshka doll off the floor. She tucked it away in one of the many extra-dimensional pockets of her ragged dress.

“Thanks kiddos, you really saved my ass back there,” she said, her voice dry but warm. The twins found it surprisingly grandmotherly.

“Can we go home now?” asked Gen.

Baba Yaga raised an eyebrow. “Home? After you’ve just acquired the power and might of my famed Riders Three?”

“But if we keep it, aren’t we like, enslaved to you?” said Sen.

“Ha! Better say your goodbyes, Matveius. Your new friends are too clever for old Baba Yaga,” the queen of the witches cackled.

Matveius looked from one twin to the other. They opened their mouth to speak. Gen and Sen were at the horned fey’s sides in an instant, wrapping everyone in a warm bear hug.

“We’re gonna miss ya, buddy,” said Gen, her voice thick with emotion.

“You take care, ok?” Sen sniffled, already crying.

Matveius smiled wistfully over their heads. They said nothing for now, only pulling them in a little closer. Nothing lasted forever. All they could do was enjoy those few, precious moments given them.


End file.
